kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Alvin Seville
Alvin Seville is one of The Chipmunks and the titular protagonist of the series and movies. He is the leader of the Autobots group by Optimus Prime and Ms. Mimi as well as the self-proclaimed "awesomest" one. Alvin greatly relishes his role as band front man and his antics and ego regularly get him and his brothers (sometimes even Dave) into trouble. CGI Series Alvin contains much of his traditional personality: charming, impulsive, and self-centered. He continues to flirt with women such as the principal (Principal Interest) or have crushes and/or idolizations on famous individuals (Mister Manners). Though he acts in his self-interest, he recognizes when his schemes go too far and does what's necessary to make up to the one he hurt (To Serve And Protect). He's still protective of his brothers (Bully For You) and has familiar emotional attachment at times (Warbie). Alvin retains his sporty lifestyle of the 80s, frequently seen on his skateboard (What A Gem), though tends to go too far when others are concerned (Mutiny). In ALVINNN!!! and The Chipmunks, Alvin wears a red and blue-hooded sweater with his signature yellow "A" on it, which also has a hole in the left sleeve (right in the promotional images), blue jeans, and red/orange/white converse shoes. Alvin regains his signature red baseball cap as a common accessory, but it now has green under the visor and orange on the top-visor. He has light orange-brownish fur and blue eyes. His pajamas consist of a t-shirt with a winged guitar illustration. Trivia * The origin of his name comes from Alvin Bennett.1 * Over the years, he had crushes (or interests) on many human female characters. Some examples include Miss Fancy from the 60s episode Fancy, Sandy the Babysitter and his math teacher Miss Stone from the 80s series episode Romancing Miss Stone, Dena from Funny, We Shrunk the Adults, Becca in The Squeakquel, and The Principal from the ALVINNN!!! series. * Even though Alvin is the oldest by five minutes (as stated in the 80s episode Grounded Chipmunk), many fans believe that he is younger than Simon since Simon is taller and more mentally mature. * Alvin's age is unknown in the CGI/live-action films. * Alvin refers to himself as the "middle child" in the ALVINNN!!! series episode The Sub. * In the CGI/live-action films, Alvin has only worn his baseball cap in the 2007 movie (in a magazine and at the end). * In the CGI/live-action films, Alvin is also depicted as having the ability to speak basic French unlike in both the 1980's animated series and The Alvin Show in which he is shown to be unable to speak French in "Petit Papa Noel" from A Very Merry Chipmunk, and he is shown to wish he could speak French in The Alvin Show musical segment "I Wish I Could Speak French." * According to Romancing Miss Stone, Alvin says that his birthday is nearby and he is turning nine years old (along with his brothers). However, later on in the series, they are stated to be eight years old several times. * Alvin's attire has changed many times throughout the franchise with him wearing the most clothes in the new CGI series and him wearing the least amount of clothes in the live action/CGI films. * During the 2000-era, Alvin was, and is, known as the self-appointed "leader" of the group. And, presumably meaning The Alvin Show, he suffered from small "munk" complex and tried to make up for it with his grand schemes and animal magnetism. * In the CGI/live-action films, Alvin is shown to have great hands when catching: in The Squeakquel (when he joins the football team and makes a game-winning touchdown catch), Chipwrecked (he catches a pocket knife with one hand in mid-air), and The Road Chip (he catches a ring with one hand in mid-air, with a fully-extended body). Gallery Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Nicktoons Category:Mammals Category:Rodent Category:Leader Category:Animated Category:Animated